Question
by ArcherBatGhost
Summary: One-shot. Dick and Artemis have an English assignment and they have to have something in common to be able to write their paper. Artemis is a senior and Dick is a Junior. Yes he is in Artemis's class because he's just that smart.


Questions

"Alright, Artemis Crock and Richard Grayson, you two will be working together on your English paper. Everyone must create a question about something meaningful to them. Then, both of you answer the question how you feel correctly. I want you to think deeper than 'Are video games fun?' I want you to think of something that maybe you can't really answer with a definite answer. Alright, class dismissed."

"Hey Artemis. Do you want to come over to my place later this afternoon and work a little?"

"I don't know, I might be busy but I'll get back to you."

"Cool."

I walk out of the classroom as I pull out my phone and text Alfie. It took me forever to get him to use it. I tell him about our English assignment and he replies saying we aren't getting any missions tonight so it would be good to do it tonight. I pull out Robin's cell phone and text Artemis telling her Batman isn't assigning a mission tonight. I pack all my stuff in my backpack and head towards the main entrance. I see Artemis walking out from another hallway. She comes up to me and I stop.

"Hey, I don't have anything tonight. So if you want we can work on the paper."

"Sure. Do you want to come now?"

"Uhm, I-I don't know."

"It's alright. I don't bite."

"You are such a nerd sometimes, you know that?"

"Of course. I have a plaque that tells me every day."

I grab her arm as I lead her towards the car. I open the door and let her get in first as Alfred looks at me.

"Hey Alfred, this is Artemis. We have an English paper we need to work on together."

"Do not forget you must watch your brothers."

"Seriously, can't Jason-. Never mind, I'll watch them."

"I didn't know you had brothers, how many siblings do you have?"

"Three. Two devils and one smart aleck. Do you have any?"

"Yeah, I have a big family. I have two sisters, three older brothers and two little brothers."

"We're here Master Richard."

"Alfred." I whine playfully

"Cute."

We get out and I lead her to the front room where my brothers are. I walk in and Tim throws himself at me.

"Dick, you're home! Damian is being evil. As usual."

"Hey Tim. Guys, I have a friend over and we need to do homework so keep it down. I will check on you but that doesn't mean I'm free to just talk. Okay Artemis, this is Tim, that's Jason, and the one in the corner is Damian."

"Is Damian alright?"

"Oh yeah just a sec."

I walk behind him and get ready to tickle him when he spins around and jumps on the couch behind me. He jumps on my back and holds on as I back flip and walk on my hands to Artemis. She looks down at me as I look up or is it down? Damian lets go as he lands on his hands and flips around. I start walking towards the steps when Jason yells at me.

"Grayson, you're showing off again."

"Thanks Jay." I push off and land on my feet as I lead Artemis to my room so we can work. Once in the room I pull up two chairs and drag my desk into the center.

"So how old are you're siblings?" I ask. For once I didn't know she had that many siblings.

"Uhm well, Megan is 19, Zee is 17, Kal is 21, Conner is 19, Wally is 17, Roy is 22 and R-Richard, ironically, is 15."

"Wow, you do have a big family. I'm guessing they don't go to Gotham Academy?"

"No, I mean we all are smart in something but I got the best grades in all classes. Of course Kal and Roy are in college so yeah. Well one thing we have in common is a lot of siblings."

"Yeah, I e sort of been thinking. I mean you don't have to say yes but how's this; are siblings friends or are friends siblings?"

"I don't think so. I was sort of thinking like; can you stare down death and win?"

"I like that. I mean it works because I was on trapeze when I was in the circus. What about you?" _Besides the fact that you're a hero in Young Justice a covert team, risking their lives every day._

"Well, I've had to keep my brother, Wally, from running in the road because he's been almost hit too many times to remember." _That is true; Wally has almost been killed way too many times to count. _

Just then Tim dashes in my room and closes my door as I hear two chunks.

"Tim, what's going on?"

He runs over to me and grabs on to my leg. I walk to my door and open it to see Damian waiting patiently. He's also holding two duel swords.

"Damian, how many times have I told you? No weapons out of the training room."

"Drake was-"

"I don't care," I say as I pull out two throwing knives from my door. "Give me the swords."

"But-"

"No buts, give me the swords," he does so reluctantly and glaring at me the entire time "and the knives." He hands me one more knife. I glare at him and he pulls out another. I hear Artemis in the background trying to stifle her laughter. Looking down at my hands now, I have two duel swords, six throwing knives, if e throwing discs and two smoke bombs.

"Is that it?"

"Yes." He growls out

"Good, now go feed Alfred."

Damian leaves and I close my door, Tim still hugging my leg. I lift my leg as he lets go and crawls into a vent to get to his room. I place all of Damian's weapons on top of my dresser as I sit back down next to Artemis.

"You're younger brother has to feed your butler?" She asks trying not to laugh. As soon as she said it, I started laughing with her as a picture of Damian feeding Alfred came to mind.

"No, Damian has a cat he named Alfred and he calls our butler Pennyworth."

"Okay, that makes sense. So you have a training room here?"

"Yeah, Bruce always thinks it's a good idea to keep up physical training."

"Speaking of him, where is he?"

"Business meeting out of town."

"Oh, okay, so back to our English. I think we should both write up what we think the answer is, and then mix them into one in our paper."

"Sounds good. I have paper and I should have pencils in there too."

She pulls out some sheets of paper and two pencils as she hands me a pencil and two pages of paper. I roll my chair to one end of the desk as she goes to the other.

When we were done it was well past midnight and Artemis had fallen asleep on my desk. We had done our entire English paper in one night because we had been working really well together. I pick up Artemis and carry her to a guest room. I place her on the bed and pull the covers over her. I write a quick note and place it on the nightstand for her as I turn around to see my brothers, Bruce and Alfred standing in the doorway. I turn around and walk out as we all go down to the cave.

"I'm assuming your homework is done?" Bruce asks as he changes into his uniform.

"Yeah, Artemis and I have more in common than I thought." I say as I pull the sleeves down and my gloves on. I lace up my boots as I see Batman, Red Hood, Red Robin and Robin by his side. I turn on to the zeta beam as I transport myself to Bludhaven. Artemis's paper still fresh in my mind. I didn't know just how much she's gone through. Then again, behind grey eyes is a battle waging. What might seem like calm water could be your death if you're not careful.


End file.
